Harbor Lights
After Max is shot and hospitalized, Logan must intercept White and a very curious CDC doctor in order to keep Max's transgenic identity undercover. Synopsis Max gets shot and ends up being taken to Harbor Lights Medical Hospital. Tests are run on her and the virus in her blood arouses the attention of White as well as the CDC. Cast Recurring Roles *Brian Markinson as Dr. Sam Carr *Craig Veroni as Otto Gottlieb Guest Cast *Laara Sadiq as Attending Nurse *Ari Soloman as CDC Tech *Kaare Anderson as Sector Cop 2 *Dagmar Midcap as Reporter *Oscar Goncalves as Sector Cop 3 *Donavon Stinson as Bill - Channel 3 News *Kwesi Ameyaw as Lab Tech *Todd Talbot as Paramedic 1 *Bobby Stewart as Sector Cop 1 *Enuka Okuma as Dr. Colleen Harrington *Sarah Strange as Nurse Betty/Elizabeth Blanchard *Jerry Wasserman as Dr. George *Sharon Heath as Nurse *Alanis Peart as Second Nurse Trivia *Though credited, Jensen Ackles (Alec), J.C. MacKenzie (Normal), Richard Gunn (Sketchy) and Ashley Scott (Asha) do not appear in this episode *When Max has just jumped out of the hospital bed to fight Betty there are many close-up shots of her face, in which her hair constantly flips being at one side to all being at the back, to some at the front to being all at the back again. Quotes *'Logan Cale:' (about Max) Can I see her? *'Nurse': That depends. *'Logan Cale': On what? *'Nurse': I can’t issue a guest pass unless I know your name. Her name might help too. ---- *'Original Cindy' (to Max): You have a hole in your stomach, you got a sprained ankle, a couple of cracked ribs, not to mention all the cuts and bruises all over the damned place. (to Logan) Do me a favor. C.D.C. ever lock me down in quarantine, leave me there. *'Logan Cale': Consider it done. ---- *'Original Cindy' (referring to Logan): Wasn’t for him, the C.D.C. would have their hands on a real live transgenic. Now all they got’s a few funky lab results. *'Max': And a whole lot of questions. And they’re gonna want answers, and I got a feeling they won’t stop until they get them. We can’t hide forever. Sooner or later, we’re gonna run out of luck. And I don’t even want to think about what’ll happen then. ---- *'Otto Gottlieb': So what do we do now? *'Ames White': Now? Well, now we, uh, go home. We pray really, really hard that she doesn’t expose the massive government conspiracy that we’ve been assigned to cover up. *'Otto Gottlieb': Oh, sarcasm. Very good, sir. ---- *'Max': Nice haircut. *'Logan': Nice gunshot wound. *'Max': If I knew this is all it took to get a visit from Logan Cale, I would’ve gotten my ass shot up a while ago Allusions *Linda Eastman, the fake name used by Logan and Max in the hospital is the maiden name of Linda McCartney; the deceased wife of Paul McCartney of the Beatles. See also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two